


At Least I Did One Thing Right (I Did One Thing Right)

by YaGirlElla



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Aged up Georgiana Darcy, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Because fuck angst, Elizabeth disaster gay Bennet, Elizabeth is brilliant and a little shit in this one, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentlemans guide to vice and virtue inspired, Happy Ending, Healing!, I am tired, I have never read this book, I haven't edited this since last, I may have forgotten she was georgiana and used georgina whoopsy daisy, I wrote this for an english class and then my asshole friend bullied me into this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, May I once again stress, No Angst, POV Elizabeth, Red White and Royal Blue references too cause i love that book a lot ok?, You Have Been Warned, extended metaphors? yes sir, i barely glimpsed the spark note, i hope you like pretentious words cause i do, its 12:56 AM fuck u, let me be happy, no beta we die like men, so fuck u justin, this is for the depressed lesbians that need some joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlElla/pseuds/YaGirlElla
Summary: To Mr Bennet, my dear fatherAs I write you these words, I’m sitting at the window of a small flat, in a small village, with a small pad of paper, decidedly going against everything I’ve been taught, having travelled here on horseback for the better part of a week, after turning down Mister Darcy for the second time (or maybe the third; I’m unsure), and stealing some of mother’s precious jewels, and selling my own.If you wish to be further scandalised, please continue.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Georgiana Darcy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	At Least I Did One Thing Right (I Did One Thing Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dude Justin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dude+Justin).



> It's like really late, and i just wanna say if you're reading this thanks, fuck you Justin, and the gentlemans guide to virtue was 100% the blueprint for this, read that book its great, peace out my dudes

To Mr Bennet, my dear father

As I write you these words, I’m sitting at the window of a small flat, in a small village, with a small pad of paper, decidedly going against everything I’ve been taught, having travelled here on horseback for the better part of a week, after turning down Mister Darcy for the second time (or maybe the third; I’m unsure), and stealing some of mother’s precious jewels, and selling my own. 

If you wish to be further scandalised, please continue. 

In the courtyard below is the horse I have stolen from Mr Darcy, and besides me is one Miss Georgina Darcy, and if I weren’t so occupied by writing you this letter, and her by her beloved fiddle, I would be holding her hand, holding her close, or maybe doing something more. I will scratch that last part out before I send it to you, but I crave the ability to put this down in writing; I can barely believe it myself. 

In the past year, I have become my mother’s worst nightmare; I have turned down wealthy millionaires left and right, destroying any chance of a favourable future for myself. I have jumped to conclusions and falsely accused a man of unfair and cruel acts, spoken down to a noble lady, disgraced the Bennet name, perhaps beyond repair, run away with another woman, and, something I truly believe mother might find the most outrageous of my entire list, I am not the least bit ashamed of my actions. However at least I didn’t waste my money on frilly gowns, neglect four of my children- all my love to Jane and Mr Bingley- and attempt to coerce my daughter into marrying a pompous, obsequious clergyman. Now that would be scandalous.

Rather, in the past year, I have found someone who cares for me, truly and genuinely, has taken hours of days and nights alike to understand my every thought, and even when she can’t, has given it her all. She has taken the time to memorise every last fear, hope and dream that I’ve voiced to her, and believe me when I say, I have voiced many. She has taken my hand in the rain, and reassured me, she will stay, even when it’s pouring down. I believe father, that because of all this, I have developed a most sinful love for her. And despite me, despite my inordinate lack of grace and poise, despite my too sharp tongue, and distinct lack of common sense, despite all my madness and whirlwind plans, and despite weeks of waiting for letters, only for them to be barely legible, she has had the absolute audacity, the inexplicable ability, to love me back, and it has been the greatest thing I have ever had the honour of feeling.

You would not recognise me if I came home, even though I have no intention to. Georgina and I have plans to remain, not in this village, but away from home, both her’s and mine. The weather has not been kind to us, but I’m fairly certain I would brave every last element for the freedom I have so recently been captivated by. Who knows what kind of life the two of us will build together, but I believe it will be worth every tear I may shed, and every drop of blood I may spill. The first step will be unlearning the lessons of my mother; I am more than who chooses to wed me, and however much money I marry into. I can’t believe it took me so many hundreds and hundreds of miles to understand that.

There is a young man, travelling your way, towards the Bennet Residence- I presume you will be there- and I must hand this off before he leaves; just know that we are safe, and I will send word once we are properly settled. Maybe someday you and I will see each other again, when the weight of my actions has finally blown off, and left you with a shred of dignity. Just know, that Georgina and I are well, and that everything before now, has been shrivelled and pale, compared to the way she looks, bathed in light. Just know that I do not care what I am giving up, or how disappointed you may be in me. Give all that I have left behind to Lydia, Mary, Kitty and Jane, and tell them I only wish for them to be happy, and loved, and feel cared for. Please, I beg, if you have any love left for me, do not come looking for us; it will be nothing more than a waste of good money and resources; we do not want to be found, therefore, you will not find us. I understand that it will not be easy for me and Georgina, but it will be good. It will be worth it. And I will rejoice every last moment I have it.

And now Georgina has set down her fiddle and is smiling at me, so warm and so bright I swear it could wash away my sins, and unlock the doors to heaven itself, and the sprawling lands and towns below are illuminated by the opulent rays of the setting sun, as it falls to rest in preparation for the arduous morning, and there is sky all the way across the iridescent horizon.

And what a sky it is.

With all the love we have to give, 

Elizabeth Maria Bennet, and Georgina Coraline Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
